


Daily Affirmation

by largoindminor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, D/s, Fluff, Hand Job, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/largoindminor/pseuds/largoindminor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean rewards Sam for praising himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Affirmation

**Author's Note:**

> just a drabble, posted earlier [here](http://sasquatchandleatherjacket.tumblr.com/post/114129293937/in-which-dean-rewards-sam-for-praising-himself)

Dean doesn’t even notice the mark when he’s like this, doesn’t feel it at all, forgets it, almost. His ability to focus so precisely on this  _one thing_  drowns out everything else in the world. His extreme focus on Sam pushes away everything else. As it should be. As it always has.

“Sam,” his voice is calm, controlled, “tell me again. Say it.”  


“I— I’m… smart. I’m pretty smart.” Sam shakes and sweats, the words tremble as they leave his mouth.  


“ _Incredibly_ smart,” Dean corrects, “Amazingly.”  


“Incred…credibly. Smart.” The word sticks in his mouth at first, but Sam knows what he has to do and say, and he forces the word out.  


“Good. Good boy.” Dean straddles over Sam on their bed, leans down to reward him with a soft kiss to the forehead.

Sam quivers, presses up into Dean’s touch as best he can with his limbs secured the way they are. They’re not tight, the ropes holding him in place, he could easily slip them. But he won’t, wouldn’t dare.

“What else?” Dean asks and shifts down Sam’s legs. “Tell me another one,” as he crouches down, nuzzles the damp skin just below Sam’s hip.

“I, uh. I’m kind? I try to be—” Sam’s words give way to a sharp intake of breath as Dean gently runs his lips over Sam’s aching cock.

“Good, yeah. You are. So kind. You have a beautiful heart, Sammy. So lovely. Say it.”

“I have. A heart. Beautiful. A beautiful heart.” It’s difficult, but he gets the words out in the right order, gets it right enough for another reward and Dean takes him in his mouth, sinks down low and sucks his way back up again.

“Dean,  _please.”_ It’s barely a whisper but he has to ask.

“Soon. Soon baby boy. Another.” Dean says, words garbled with Sam’s cock still held loosely between his lips, but Sam understands.

“Right. I. I can’t think. I… I’m brave? I can be. I-” he’s not lying, he really can’t think, not very well, not with the tight wet heat of Dean’s lips wrapped around him, Dean’s tongue swirling around the head of his cock, excruciatingly slow and deliberate.

“Mmm,” Dean hums in agreement and pulls off. He crawls further up again, places his lips right above Sam’s, and Sam can see they’re slick with spit, wants to kiss them.

“ _Dean.”_

“Yeah. Just a bit more,” he promises as he takes Sam’s cock in his hand now, squeezing. “You’re funny, too,” he says with a smile, pumps his hand up and down.

Sam groans. “Y-yeah. I’m… that. I am.”

“And selfless,” Dean says, more serious, his thumb slips over the head of Sam’s cock, rubs the slit and Sam’s hips buck off the bed.

“Yes, yes.  _Please.”_

“Say it.”

“I’m ssselff-lesss,” the word is slurred and drawn out as Sam starts to lose himself under Dean’s touch. He feels heat spreading through his body, concentrated low in his core, he feels his release approaching, but he knows not to come until Dean gives his permission.

Dean kisses Sam’s lips again, “Good, so good,” he says, and kisses him deeper, “almost there. One more. You’re loved Sammy. So good, and so loved. And deserving. Deserving of love.”

Sam closes his eyes, shakes his head roughly on the pillow, he wants to come, needs it, but it’s so hard for him to say the words, to accept them as true. Dean will know if he doesn’t mean it. Dean won’t reward him if it’s a lie.

“Come on, Sammy, open your eyes. Look at me,” his hand slowing now, because this is the important part. The final part Sam has to accept.

Sam looks up at him as commanded, he looks into those green eyes, surveys each perfect crinkle borne of the sincerest smile, sees the truth behind it all.

“I… you love me. You… and I.. deserve it. You love me.”

Dean kisses him again, passionate this time, fierce. “Yes. Yes baby boy. That’s right. Come on now, Come for me? Come now.”

All it takes is Dean’s permission and a few more pumps of his perfect hand around Sam’s cock and he obeys, shouts as come pulses between them, covers his belly and Dean’s hand. Wave after wave of bliss pulses through his entire body, it’s powerful after Dean held him on the edge so long.   
  
Dean strokes him through it, kisses him softly as Sam comes down from his high. Dean reaches up to release Sam’s hands when the shaking subsides, then down to free his feet as well, wipes his stomach clean with a soft towel.

“Dean,” the word quelled by exhaustion cracked dry in his throat.  


“It’s ok, I got you,” Dean says as he pulls a blanket over them. He cradles Sam’s head in his hand and lifts, the other hand holding a glass of water to his lips. “Drink. Drink up,” and Sam does.  


Sam utters a weary  _thanks_ for the drink _,_ looks at Dean with tired heavy eyes and a lazy smile. “I- I love you, you know.” It’s not a question.  


“Yeah,” Dean’s voice catches in his throat a bit as he leans back on the bed, manipulates Sam’s body into his arms. “Yeah- me too. You did so good, Sammy, so very good. Such a good boy for me.” He pulls Sam’s head to rest over his chest and slowly runs his fingers through Sam’s hair. “So good. So proud of you. Get some sleep now baby. Rest.”


End file.
